


Board of Education

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel needs a little discipline.





	Board of Education

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Heavy-duty spankings.  


* * *

Dr. Daniel Jackson HATED Friday nights.

He REALLY hated Friday nights.

He sighed as Colonel Jack O'Neill tossed the small notebook on the kitchen table.

"Well, let's see what we've got ... looks like a real banner week, Danny ... late for mission launch, late for briefing, late with reports ... and that "safe" artifact that turned us all purple ... cute, real cute."

"Jack ..."

"Yep, a real banner week. Guess you're gonna be eating standing up for the WHOLE weekend."

"Jack, please ..."

"Danny, what was our agreement?"

"Uh, if I screwed up, you were gonna ... spank me."

"Uh huh ... but it doesn't seem to be making much of an impression. Think we're gonna have to up the ante.

Danny, I don't like this any more than you do, but there are lives at stake ... yours, mine, the team's. In the field, you have to obey AUTOMATICALLY ... you can't stop to think, or argue. That's just the way it is. And since you're not military, I can't punish you in the usual military way. But you HAVE to shape up, Danny ... that's all there is to it."

Daniel sighed.

"I know. But it's so fuckin' ... humiliating."

Jack chuckled.

"Good. It's supposed to be. You ready to get this over with?"

"If I have to."

"You do. Go upstairs and put on a pair of jockey shorts and wait for me. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Daniel rose and trudged upstairs, head down.

|| Jesus! I really hate doing this to him, even if it does turn both of us on sometimes. If he doesn't learn, he's gonna get himself killed ... and I can't live without him ... and if something happened to one of the other team members, he'd never forgive himself. Guess I gotta do it. ||

Jack went to the garage and picked up the bucket of freshly-cut bundles of switches. He carried them upstairs. Daniel was standing in front of the window, clad only in a pair of tight white jockey shorts. Jack went up and embraced him from behind.

"I love you. You know that."

"I know. I love you too."

"That's why I have to do this, Danny ... I need to keep you safe. God! I'd die if anything happened to you. WHY can't you just straighten up and fly right?"

"I ... I ... don't know ... I TRY ..."

"Well, you're just gonna have to try harder. I fuckin' HATE havin' to do this."

"Not half as much as I do."

"Let's get it over with, then. I said I was gonna have to up the ante, and I'm going to. You can keep your underpants on for the paddle, but you're gonna have to take them off for the switches."

"H-h-how many?"

"What do you think is fair?"

"I-I-I dunno."

"Let's see ... fifty with the paddle, thirty with the switches ... that's tonight; forty with the paddle, and twenty with the switches Saturday night ..."

"Oh GOD!"

"Sorry. Gotta be done."

"Thirty with the paddle, and and ten with the switches on Sunday night. Yeah, that oughtta do it. How do you want to take the paddle?"

"A-a-across your lap, I guess."

"OK. Go get it."

Daniel walked slowly to the dresser and took out the perforated wooden paddle. He handed it to Jack, who took up his position leaning against the head of the bed. Jack gently took his arm and drew the trembling young linguist across his lap.

Jck stroked his hair and said quietly,

"Danny, PLEASE for fuck's sake get your act together ... I HATE doing this ... I really do. For fun is one thing, but having to punish you ... Jesus! I hate it!"

"I'm sorry, Jack ... I know you do. I'll try harder ... I promise."

"OK, let's get this over with. Slow or fast?"

"F-f-fast?"

Jack handed him a folded washrag.

"Bite on this."

Daniel was sobbing by the time Jack finished. He held him till he'd cried himself out.

"Go wash your face. You wanna put off the other till after supper?"

Daniel shook his head.

"Want it OVER with."

"OK."

Jack put a pillow over the low footboard of the bed and fastened the restraints to the frame.

Daniel came out of the bathroom and stared.

"It's ... it's ... gonna hurt really bad, if you have to tie me down ... isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. Take off your underpants, and let's get it done."

Daniel slowly removed his jockey shorts, replaced the folded washcloth between his clenched teeth, and assumed the position. Jack swiftly fastened him spread-eagle to the bed-frame.

"Three sets of ten, Danny. They have to be given slow, or you won't be able to stand them."

Daniel trembled and nodded.

Jack picked up a bundle of switches, took a couple of practice swings, tapped it against Daniel's already-redded naked butt, and brought it down. Daniel cried out against the improvised gag ... the pain was unbelievable. By the third stroke, he was screaming in earnest. At the end of the first set, he spat out the wash-cloth and begged,

"No more! Please, Jack! No more!"

"Danny, remember why I'm doin' this ... I'm so sorry, but I gotta finish it."

Finally it was over. Jack swiftly released Daniel and pulled him into his arms on the bed.

"Catcht your breath, and then I'll put something on it so it won't hurt so bad."

"Jack, that was awful."

"I know, sweetie, but I'd rather have you with a sore butt than dead."

Daniel whimpered and nodded.

"I love you, Jack. I know you care."

Jack kissed him gently.

"Love you too ... lemme go get some cold packs ..."

Jack slid out of the bed and went to the kitchen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Better?"

"Uh huh. Thank you."

"You relax. I'll bring up supper, so you don't have to sit."

Saturday passed uneventfully. Jack worked in the yard; Daniel did the laundry and cleaned the house; then he sat gingerly on a soft pillow and tried to work at his computer. But he couldn't shake the feeling of dread.

|| Fuck! TWO more sessions! I don't know how I'm gonna STAND it. Geez, Jack, do you have to make it hurt THAT bad? ||

As if reading his mind, Jack came in and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"I'll gonna take a shower ... then let's get it over with so we can enjoy the evening."

Daniel whimpered. It was still daylight outside. He hadn't expected it THIS soon. He trudged up the stairs behind Jack and threw himself face-down on the bed ... his ass was still tender from the night before.

Jack came out of the bathroom naked, drying his hair.

"Danny?"

"Jack, I can't do this."

"Danny, Hammond wanted to suspend you without pay. I told him I'd take care of disciplining you instead."

"Forty and twenty?"

"Well, that was what it was SUPPOSED to be. But since you weren't ready, I'm gonna have to make it thirty and thirty, all bare-assed. Now get up off the bed and strip."

Daniel stripped as Jack set up the restraints.

"Do I HAVE to take it all THAT way?"

"Yep. You fucked up. If you'd been ready, it wouldn't have been so bad. Now I'm gonna have to give you all sixty without a break. Danny, you just GOTTA learn ..."

Daniel surrendered. He allowed Jack to restrain him over the foot of the bed.

"Try not to tighten up your ass muscles and it won't hurt quite so bad."

Daniel was screaming into the bed-clothes by the time it was over. Jack swiftly released him and carried him into the bathroom. Turning the water to 'cold', he played the hand-held shower nozzle over Daniel's abused ass-cheeks.

Finally Daniel calmed down, turned, put his arms around Jack, and laid his head on the older man's chest.

"Thank you."

Daniel spent most of Sunday face-down on the bed. Jack gently massaged him and rubbed aloe vera gel on his ass. He brought him food at intervals and managed to get him to eat a little. Finally at dusk he took off his clothes and slipped into bed with the miserable young linguist and took him into his arms.

"Danny, Danny, Danny ... what am I going to do with you? I can't finish this ... I love you too much. But if I don't, and something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself. Damn it, Danny, what am I supposed to do?"

"Jack, I'm so sorry ... it's my fault, not yours ... I'm just a fuck-up ..."

"No, you AREN'T ... you're wonderful and kind and brilliant and loving and I love you more than life itself ... but I can't protect you if you don't try to protect yourself, Danny."

Danny scooted off the bed and went to the dresser. He took out the paddle and brought it back.

"Finish it, Jack. For me."

"No."

"No?"

"No. From now on, whenever you fuck up, I'm gonna take the hits for you. I should have from the beginning ... if I can't train you without beating you senseless, then it's MY fault, not yours. And you're gonna give 'em to me, starting tonight. Fair's fair."

Daniel backed away.

"Jack, I can't."

Jack stood up and stripped.

"You can, and you will. You HAVE to, Danny. Lessee ... I've given you ninety with the paddle and fifty with the switches this weekend. That's fair. Do it."

Jack positioned himself over the foot of the bed and looked over his shoulder and Daniel's tear-streaked face.

"I'm not gonna change my mind, Danny ... get on with it."

Jack bore the beating stoically. When it was over, he rubbed his ass ruefully.

"Fuck, that hurt."

Daniel was instantly on his knees kissing the abused flesh and wrapping his arms around Jack's legs.

"Please forgive me!"

"What for? I TOLD you to do it. Get up, Danny ... let's go take a nice long shower, and then make love to each other, OK?"

Daniel nodded and hugged him tightly.

"God, I hated doing that!"

"I didn't exactly enjoy it, you know. Just try not to fuck up this week ... my ass is gonna be sore for at LEAST that long."

"NOW, Dr. Jackson, not ten minutes from now!"

"Yes, SIR, Colonel, sir, coming, sir!"

Jack chuckled.

|| Guess it finally worked, huh, Danny? ||


End file.
